Tenjin Saga
by Invisible Youth
Summary: A warrior born of destruction seeking revenge against the one who wronged him.Corny? What do you expect it's dbz


A Journey's beggining  
  
Long ago in a small mountain village a lone figure stands against the horizon.  
The rain beat's down rhythmically against a young boy's face.  
He could only hope that rain would camouflage his tears running down his face landing and softening up the ground where his parents were just recently put to rest.  
  
"I will get that murdering scum" he said fire burning in his soul as he turned away from the grave marker and with it the shattered remains of his former life.  
The young lad had walked for miles against the dense sun rays.  
Maybe they just seemed that way because the forest slowely grew into plains.  
"Kami how much farther to Orin temple" he said barely audible over the dragging of his feet.  
  
Off in the distance a village came into view on the horizon.  
With a newly found surge of energy he raced towards the horizon and the village.  
It was a small village but, was bustling for it's size. "It's not Orin Temple but I'm so hungry, I guess I should find an inn"  
  
"Excuse me Mister do you know where there's an inn"?  
  
"Right over there but he charges 10,000 zenni per night" an older man said as he pushed his cart of carrots around.  
  
The young lad awoke with a scream.  
  
"Where am I...Who are you... and why do you have a goose on your head" the young boy asked  
  
"It's not a goose, It's a crane" the old man snapped.  
  
"And that makes it okay" the lad said aloud?  
  
"It does when your the crane master and your at the crane temple" The old guy said.  
  
Your a martial arts master? The boy asked his face no longer pail and weak but, full of vitality and interest .  
  
"Yes in fact my star pupil just one the budokia....before he was corrupted by Kamesennin" the crane master said.  
  
awesome train me please? the kid begged.  
  
Why?  
  
The boy's look changed almost instantly, There's a person I want to kill" he said  
  
"Good and have you had any formal training" said the crane master  
  
"No I was on my way to Orin Temple when I blacked out" the kid said.  
  
I will be your master...um what's your name? asked the Crane(I'm taking suggestion's here and the best one will win)  
  
"My name is "said the boy with a smile  
  
"That's an odd name, anyways your training begins tomorrow so get a good's night rest" said the Crane  
  
A year and a half has passed since that day"  
  
Night had fallen and all good disciple were already fast asleep when a knock fell on the Crane temples door  
  
Crane walked to the door slowly spewing curse words all the way to the door.  
  
He was just about to open it when it swung open.  
  
A figure stood in the arch way illuminated by the moon light.  
  
"Little brother I thought you were dead" the crane said as he gasped  
  
"He would have" said a voice coming from the shadows  
  
"That is if he didn't make a nice contribution to the kill Goku fund" the voice uttered  
  
An elderly old man stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Despite his age he still seemed spry for his age.  
  
Long white natty hair draped over his shoulders.  
  
"Who are you the crane" master said  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself I am Dr.Gero" the figure said A Journey's beggining  
  
Long ago in a small mountain village a lone figure stands against the horizon.  
  
The rain beat's down rhythmically against a young boy's face.  
  
He could only hope that rain would camouflage his tears running down his face landing and softening up the ground where his parents were just recently put to rest.  
  
I will get that murdering scum he mumbled as he turned away from the grave marker and with it the shattered remains of his former life.  
  
The young lad had walked for miles against the dense sun rays.  
  
Maybe they just seemed that way because the forest slowely grew into plains.  
  
"Kami how much farther to Orin temple" he said barely audible over the dragging of his feet.  
  
Off in the distance a village came into view on the horizon.  
  
With a newly found surge of energy he raced towards the horizon and the village.  
  
It was a small village but, was bustling for it's size.  
  
"It's not Orin Temple but I'm so hungry, I guess I should find an inn"  
  
"Excuse me Mister do you know where there's an inn"?  
  
"Right over there but he charges 10,000 zenni per night" an older man said as he pushed his cart of carrots around.  
  
The young lad awoke with a scream.  
  
"Where am I...Who are you... and why do you have a goose on your head" the young boy asked  
  
"It's not a goose, It's a crane" the old man snapped.  
  
"And that makes it okay" the lad said aloud?  
  
"It does when your the crane master and your at the crane temple" The old guy said.  
  
Your a martial arts master? The boy asked his face no longer pail and weak but, full of vitality and interest .  
  
"Yes in fact my star pupil just one the budokia....before he was corrupted by Kamesennin" the crane master said.  
  
awesome train me please? the kid begged.  
  
Why?  
  
The boy's look changed almost instantly, There's a person I want to kill" he said  
  
"Good and have you had any formal training" said the crane master  
  
"No I was on my way to Orin Temple when I blacked out" the kid said.  
  
I will be your master...um what's your name? asked the Crane(I'm taking suggestion's here and the best one will win)  
  
"My name is "said the boy with a smile  
  
"That's an odd name, anyways your training begins tomorrow so get a good's night rest" said the Crane  
  
A year and a half has passed since that day"  
  
Night had fallen and all good disciple were already fast asleep when a knock fell on the Crane temples door  
  
Crane walked to the door slowly spewing curse words all the way to the door.  
  
He was just about to open it when it swung open.  
  
A figure stood in the arch way illuminated by the moon light.  
  
"Little brother I thought you were dead" the crane said as he gasped  
  
"He would have" said a voice coming from the shadows  
  
"That is if he didn't make a nice contribution to the kill Goku fund" the voice uttered  
  
An elderly old man stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Despite his age he still seemed spry for his age.  
  
Long white natty hair draped over his shoulders.  
  
"Who are you the crane" master said  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself I am Dr.Gero" the figure said 


End file.
